


Resistance Scum

by fuckingkyloren



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bloodplay, Choking, F/M, Glove Kink, Leather Kink, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingkyloren/pseuds/fuckingkyloren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Light sm in this one (choking, spanking)</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You awoke with a start to find that you were in full-body restraints. A voice sounded from behind you.

“I could kill you right here and now.”

It was Kylo Ren. His voice sounded metallic behind his sinister-looking mask.

“Then do it.”

He swiftly drew his light saber, clicked it on and held it up to your neck. You arched your back in response, your chin in the air. The light saber crackled and sparked, and you trembled as you watched it. You could feel the heat radiating from its red beams.

Slowly Kylo inched the saber closer to you until it left a shallow cut in your neck as you winced. Seeing the trickle of blood, Kylo switched the saber off and thumbed your neck with his gloved hand, softly wiping the blood onto his own robes.

“No, I think not. I’ve thought of a better use for you, Resistance scum.”

He removed your restraints, letting you stand to face him. You met his gaze defiantly. Then he laughed, catching you off guard.

“I know you want me. I see your mind,” he said confidently.

You blushed and turned away, but he reached out to hold your chin and make you look at him again.

“Follow me.”

Wordlessly, you did so. You ignored the inquisitive looks of a few storm troopers as you passed them, down several corridors until you arrived at Ren’s quarters.

He led you deliberately over to his bed, where he sat and gazed up at you. Then he moved to remove his helmet. With a hiss, the helmet released and he lifted it from his head, letting it fall to the floor.

“Strip.”

First you removed your jacket and shirt. You pulled your pants down halfway, keeping them tight around your ass. Pulling you toward him, he kissed you there and tugged on your panties with his teeth.

“I’m wet,” you moaned.

“Not wet enough,” said Kylo with a smirk.

Before you knew it, you were on your back.

“You smell so good,” he moaned, kissing and biting your neck. It hurt, but you were far too distracted by his hands. Slowly he worked his way down your body, making you squirm with each caress, and the leather gloves added an extra pleasant sensation. Finally he found his way to your pussy. He thumbed your clit, a little too aggressively, before slipping your panties off and throwing them across the room. Then he licked his lips and dove in.

His big nose grazed your clit as his tongue flicked in and out of your hole. He licked and sucked and nibbled, exploring every inch of your pussy. Before long you could feel an orgasm coming on.

“Oh god, Kylo… I’m gonna cum…”

“Cum for me,” he mumbled in between licks. Then he swirled his tongue in circles around your clit, harder and faster until you couldn’t take it anymore. It was all you could do not to scream. Instead you moaned loudly, and Kylo reached up to cover your mouth. You sucked on his fingers, tasting the leather and your own blood from before. Then your skin erupted in goosebumps as your climax rippled through you. Finally you pulled Kylo up by the hair, panting breathlessly. He kissed you roughly and you could taste yourself on his lips.

“Now it’s my turn,” he whispered.

“I want you to fuck my face,” you replied. At this, he kissed you again, biting your lip hard. He stood and removed his robes, revealing his rock-hard cock. You got on your knees and licked it teasingly, not yet taking him into your mouth. He grunted impatiently, grabbing your hair and slapping your face with his dick.

“Suck, damn you.”

You obeyed, pumping away with one hand as you sucked and gagged on his huge cock. He grabbed your hair again and started thrusting into your mouth and throat, making you gag even more. You could tell he liked the sound of it, from the way he was moaning. You looked up at him and made eye contact as you drooled all over him, then obediently stayed in place as he continued to face-fuck you. You were practically choking on his shaft, and you were loving every minute of it.

“Slow down,” he pleaded. Again you obeyed, moving your mouth up and down the length of his cock, going balls-deep every time.

“Oh, fuck,” he moaned. “Fuck yeah.”

You moaned in response, enjoying the taste of his hard cock. It wasn’t long before he shot his hot load into the back of your throat. You drank his cum greedily, sucking the head of his dick until he pulled you up by your hair. You wiped your mouth coyly and smiled at him.

Taking your hand, Kylo pulled you to bed and wrapped himself around you, spooning you. His left hand rested on your breast while his right hand was curled under his head. You sighed with satisfaction, reaching up to interlock your fingers with his.

Before you could drift off, you felt him harden again, his cock pressing into your lower back. You grinned with your eyes still closed, feeling ready for round two.


	2. Round Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light sm in this one (choking, spanking)

You were lying on your right side with Kylo behind you, and you could feel his hard cock pressing into you. You chuckled.

“Ready for more?”

Kylo didn’t answer, but he finally removed his gloves and started caressing your curves with his bare skin.

You rolled over lazily onto your back and leaned in for a kiss. All of a sudden Kylo was on top of you, his cock resting teasingly on your hips. He kissed you, hard, his hand grazing your cheek. Then he started sucking your tits and biting your nipples.

“Choke me,” you begged.

He could have choked you without touching you at all, but he wanted the sensation of feeling his hand tighten around your neck. And as it tightened, you gasped for air, stifled moans escaping your lips. With his spare hand, Kylo reached for your pussy, cupping it and massaging it roughly.

“I want it from behind, Kylo,” you gasped.

“Mm, I want your ass to bounce against me,” he answered. Giving your throat a final squeeze, Kylo flipped you onto your stomach and started grinding his hips against you. You trembled with desire, your breath rattling as you felt his dick against your ass. Kylo grabbed your hips and pulled you up until you were on all fours. He squeezed your hip with one hand and slapped your ass with the other.

“Spank me, make me sore,” you pleaded with a smile. Kylo continued to spank you hard as he slid his cock into you.

It felt so good from behind. You were still dripping wet from your previous lovemaking. You let him pound into you again and again, reveling in the sound of his moans. He was fucking you so hard you were in shock, you’d never been fucked like this before. He spanked you again, sending ripples of pain and pleasure through your body.

Then he reached for your hair, pulling it hard. Your head was forced back as his grip tightened. You could hear him panting behind you, feel his other hand clutching your hip. The mix of pain and pleasure was intoxicating.

He let go of your hair and pushed you down into the bed so your face was being pounded into the sheets. Your muffled cries made his cock even harder. You reached down to rub your clit and quickly brought yourself to a climax. You were so caught up in the moment that you drooled on the sheets.

Kylo’s own orgasm was fast approaching. He shoved his throbbing cock into you over and over until he pulled out. “Flip over,” he ordered. You quickly flipped over onto your back and closed your eyes. Kylo jacked off and came all over your face. You grinned, licking cum off your lips, wiping it off your cheeks and sucking it all down.

Kylo smiled then, and you’d never seen anything sexier.

You slipped nimbly out of the bed, standing next to it with your hands on your hips.

“Well, I think I’ll have a shower,” you said cheerfully, turning toward the bathroom. You looked over your shoulder and saw Kylo staring hungrily at your ass while biting his lip.

“You coming?”


	3. Wet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more blood play and some good ol shower sex. Kinda fluffy.

“You coming?” you asked, looking at Kylo over your shoulder.

“Fuck yeah,” he grinned, and quickly got up off the bed.

He followed you into the bathroom where you had turned on the shower and were waiting for it to warm up. He moved your hair aside to give him access to your neck, where he started licking and sucking gently. You laced your fingers in his luscious hair, tilting your head to the side.

“You’re bleeding again,” he said. It was true, the cut on your neck had opened during your rough fucking. Kylo thumbed the spot and then, to your surprise, softly sucked on his thumb. He leaned in to kiss you and your mouth filled with the metallic taste of blood. You found it oddly arousing as you let your tongue dance across his lips. He sucked on your neck again, right over the cut this time, lapping up more blood and producing a sharp sting of pain. You moaned and pulled him off of you, looking at his lower lip which was stained with blood. You sucked on his lip and bit down gently. Then you both stepped into the shower.

Immediately you put your face in the water, cleaning the dried cum that was still there. You turned around, wiped your eyes and peered at Kylo through the water. He was standing still and patiently waiting his turn. When your hair was damp and your face was clean, you moved out of the way to let him stand under the water. He shut his eyes tightly as the water cascaded down his body. Kylo massaged his own scalp under the water, beads of it dripping from the ends of his hair, then pulled you in close with his arms around your waist. You were surprised at the tenderness of his touch. Was this the same man who had been choking and spanking you moments ago?

You caressed his chest and hips, blinking against the steam that was rising from the water. Then his hands were gripping your ass, squeezing it with his long fingers. You relaxed into his body, laying your head on his shoulder. Kylo stepped forward so the water was hitting his back. He kissed you slowly, wet lips enveloping your own, his tongue light and playful in your mouth. You smiled against his lips.

With his left hand still gripping your ass, he brought his right hand around and moved it between your legs. You opened your mouth further, gasping in delight. His fingers caressed your entrance lightly while his palm pushed up against your clit.

“You’re so wet,” he whispered.

“You are too,” you joked, gesturing towards the shower head, and his full lips curled into a smile. He rubbed your nose with his own and kissed you again.

You stood with your feet spread apart to give him easier access to your pussy. He curled his wrist and pushed two fingers into you, a sweet ache rising below your belly. His fingers twitched against your G-spot and you winced at the overwhelming sensation. “Too much, too much,” you whined. He pulled his fingers out and brought them to your lips. They tasted of sex and sweat. You sucked eagerly.

“Try again?” he suggested. You nodded your head.

Again he pushed two fingers into you, this time avoiding your G-spot and simply moving his digits in and out. You breathed in sharply, mouth spreading into a smile. He pushed you up against the wall and bit your jaw while he thumbed your clit, his left hand braced against the wall next to your head.

You were squirming under his touch, practically melting into his hand. He breathed heavily in your ear and sucked on your earlobe. You listened to his breathing and the spray of the water onto the shower floor. You played with your tits absent-mindedly while he continued finger-fucking you, beginning to curl his fingers against your G-spot again. You reached down to rub your clit in circles, slowly at first and then picking up speed. The combined friction against both bundles of nerves started to push you over the edge.

You moaned loudly and Kylo covered your mouth with his left hand. “Mm- Mmf…” you kept moaning. Suddenly you arched your back, cumming violently. Your thighs twitched and you grabbed Kylo’s wrist, silently pleading for him to pull out. He did so and put his fingers in his own mouth, not breaking eye contact as he licked and sucked them clean.

When you recovered from the aftershocks, you looked down and saw that his dick was hard, pointing upwards and seeming to demand attention. You curled your fingers around it and stroked gently, causing Kylo to hum in pleasure. You moved your hand in long strokes, up and down his shaft, rubbing your thumb across the head each time. You spit on your hand to get it even wetter and Kylo shuddered at your touch.

You were sore from getting fucked but you wanted him inside you again. You turned around and braced yourself against the far wall, bending over to bring your ass flush against Kylo’s hips. He pulled you in closer, grinding his dick against your ass. The shower was filling with steam and the water fell off of Kylo’s shoulders onto your backside. He slipped into you easily, pulling your hips backwards until he was filling you up. You arched your neck back and moaned, staying still while he started thrusting in and out. It wasn’t long before he picked up the pace, pounding into you roughly.

Kylo’s fingernails traced random patterns on your back, not quite scratching you but raising goosebumps in their path. He reached around to fondle both your breasts, squeezing and playing with your erect nipples while he fucked your pussy. Your bodies were dripping wet, slapping against each other. You gave in to the pleasure, thumping back against his hips and clenching your cunt around his cock.

“Ugh, so tight,” he groaned, and you could hear the smirk in his voice. You clenched harder, feeling him rub against every inch of your pussy. He leaned forward to bite the back of your shoulder, sure to leave a mark. Soon he pulled out and came all over you, cursing under his breath. You turned around and kissed him hard, tickling the roof of his mouth with your tongue. Then you stood under the water to wash the cum off while Kylo explored your body with his hands. He pulled you in for one more kiss, touching your face with one hand while he held your waist with the other. “You’re one good fuck,” he grinned, and you giggled as he nipped at your neck.


End file.
